Condensation from a pot or a pan lid or other kitchen utensil such as a spatula or a ladle can cause a mess if the pot or a pan lid or other kitchen utensil is set down while a user is cooking.
The present invention generally relates to a utensil holding device. More specifically, the invention is a lid holder device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lid holder device that can also hold a pot or a pan lid or other kitchen utensil such as a spatula or a ladle while a user is cooking.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lid holder device that can also hold a pot or a pan lid or other kitchen utensil to collect and contain condensation and material on the pot lid or pan lid or other kitchen utensil that is on the held pot or pan lid or other kitchen utensil.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lid holder device that can hold a plurality of different sized pot or pan lids or other kitchen utensils.
What is really needed is a lid holder device that can also hold a pot or a pan lid or other kitchen utensil such as a spatula or a ladle while a user is cooking that can also hold a pot or a pan lid or other kitchen utensil to collect and contain condensation and material on the pot lid or pan lid or other kitchen utensil that is on the held pot or pan lid or other kitchen utensil that can hold a plurality of different sized pot or pan lids or other kitchen utensils.